Tale of Two Gothams
by Reading Nut Cassirole
Summary: After Batman and Robin go up against Black Mask, Robins world changes. Can he figure out whats going on before something really bad happens? rated T just cuz im paranoid that abuse is T worthy. NOW FINISHED! :D
1. Portal Gun

Hey there. I thought about this story when my teacher was talking about the Tale of Two Cities. I don't know if he was referring to the book or if he was just saying it because of what we were learning that day, but this story popped into my head as soon as he said tail of two cities. Now, I'm having a bit of trouble figuring out what to do for the next chap of my other story, Needed, but I promise I will get back to it as soon as I figure out where I want to go with it, for those of you who have been reading that story. Well, I hope you enjoy this story.

Also, I just wanted to say that I was thinking this was set in the "The Batman" show, so Robin is like nine or ten. Just thought I'd make that clear.

**Disclaimer: Again just like i said on my other story, needed, i dont own anything and this is the only time im saying it**

* * *

><p><strong>Tale of Two Gothams<strong>

**Ch. 1 Portal Gun**

Bruce sat at the Bat computer typing and searching for information. Robin walked out of the elevator and over to where Batman was.

"Hey, what's that?" Dick asked looking at a picture of some kind of gun on the screen.

"It's a new device created by a man named Tom Folder," Batman replied bringing up some more information.

"Ooook, but what is it?"

"It's called the Portal Gun," Bruce replied not even looking at him.

"Portal Gun? What he couldn't come up with anything better?"

Bruce chuckled. "I guess not."

"So why's this thing so important?"

"It was stolen earlier today by Black Mask."

"Oh, have any idea what he's gonna do with it?" Dick asked as he leaned up against the Bat computer's keyboard and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Not yet, but… Got it. Suit up, I think I might have found out where Black Mask is at," Bruce said as he started heading to the suits.

Alfred walked out of the elevator as soon as he got up from his chair. "Are you going to be out late, Master Bruce? You know you have that date with Alice at seven."

Bruce stopped and turned to Alfred. "Sorry, Alfred, Black Mask's got a potentially dangerous weapon and I can't just let him walk around Gotham with it."

Alfred sighed. "Very well, Sir. I'll call her and tell her that something came up," he said a bit disappointed.

Bruce smiled then turned and started heading to the suits again. "Tell her I'm sorry, Alfred."

Alfred turned to Dick, who was still standing by the computer, and Dick just shrugged and ran after Bruce.

When they were dressed and were getting into the Batmobile, Batman paused and yelled up to Alfred before closing the roof, "Call Barbra and tell her to meet us at the old abandoned observatory." He then closed the roof and sped off.

"The old observatory?"

"If you were going to use a dimensional portal gun on the city, where would be the best place to use it?"

"Dimensional portal, like another reality?"

"Yes, that's why I said it's a potentially dangerous weapon."

"Why potentially? It sounds to me like it's a very dangerous weapon," Robin asked a bit confused.

"It hasn't been tested yet. Dr. Folder just finished it yesterday, and he was planning on demonstrating it tomorrow, but if it does work, it could be the end of Gotham," Batman replied as he dodged a few cars.

"Oh," was all Robin could say.

They got to the observatory and saw Batgirl land a few feet away. Batman and Robin jumped out and headed over to her.

"Hey, what's going on?" Batgirl asked trying to figure out why they were here.

"Black Mask has his hands on a potentially dangerous weapon and we might need your help," Batman replied as they started heading into the observatory. There were only a few guards at the front door, but there was a window off to the side that they used.

"Oh, ok," Batgirl replied simply.

They got in without being notice and were on the top level that went half way around the large room. Black Mask was looking through the old telescope then turned to face a man sitting in a chair with his hands tied behind the chair.

"Dad," Batgirl cried out, but not loud enough for anyone but Batman and Robin to hear her.

"So you see my dear Commissioner, Gotham will be ripped apart if you don't order your men to bring me five hundred million dollars by midnight," Black Mask threatened holding up the Portal Gun to Gordon's head.

Gordon gulped, but remained calm. "You're never gonna get away with this. Batman will stop you before…"

"Yes, Batman will try to stop me, but I have a plan that will make him think twice," Black Mask said interrupting Gordon's statement and turned away to walk back to the telescope.

Batman narrowed his eyes then turned to Robin and Batgirl. "Be careful. Who knows what he's got planned."

Robin and Batgirl nodded then got up and Robin went left and to the end of the level and Batgirl went to the right. When Batman saw they were in position he stood up and jumped down to the lower level.

"Batman, I was wondering when you was going to show," Black Mask said calmly as he turned around to face him.

Black Mask's goons started coming toward Batman, but Robin and Batgirl jumped down and knocked a few of them down. The others charged after Robin and Batgirl, giving Batman a chance to go after Black Mask.

"Stay back, Batman, or I'll send all of Gotham into another reality," Black Mask threatened as he pointed the Portal Gun at the end of the telescope.

Batman stopped and just stood there. "You don't even know if the gun works."

"Oh, I know it will. The scientist that created it was going to demonstrate it tomorrow morning. Why would he demonstrate it if it didn't work?"

Batman didn't hear any fighting behind him, so he figured Robin and Batgirl had defeated Black Mask's goons. Batman took another step forward, but stopped when Black Mask laughed.

"I wouldn't come any closer, unless you want to say good bye to your partner."

Batman's eyes went wide then turned around to see Batgirl unconscious on the ground and Robin struggling, each of his arms being held by two of the goons.

Batman turned back to Black Mask very angry. "Let. Him. Go," Batman said in a very angry, soft voice.

Black Mask just laughed, lowered the gun, and charged at Batman. Black Mask threw a punch and Batman ducked and did a few back flips. They threw punches and kicks at each other for about five minutes. Robin continued to struggle, but not having much success of getting free.

Robin heard Batman yell out and then saw him fall to the ground. "Batman!" He started struggling harder, but he still couldn't get free.

Black Mask walked over to Robin, pulled out the gun that he put in an inside pocket, and pointed it at him. Robin's eyes went wide and he stopped struggling.

Batman was recovering from the blow, grabbing his head as he got on his hand and knees. His eyes went wide when he saw Black Mask pointing the Portal Gun at Robin.

"I don't know what this will do to you, but I'll be glad to figure it out," Black Mask said as he pulled the trigger.

Batman leaped forward to stop Black Mask, but he was too late. The beam from the Portal Gun shot out and hit Robin square in the chest, making Robin scream in pain.

* * *

><p>Ok, that's it. Cliffhanger. Mwahahahahahaha. I love being evil to my favorite character. I know it's a bit short but I promise, the others will be longer. Well, what did you think? Please let me know, or something bad mite happen to Robin.<p>

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

His life

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Depends

\/\/\/\/\/\/

On

\/\/\/

You

\/


	2. A Bit Confused

Ok so heres the next chap sorry it took so long. I got distracted and then I was trying to figure out how to continue, and I also had homework and work, but here it is now so enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 2 A Bit Confused<strong>

Batman froze in fear. He couldn't move. He just stood there, eyes wide, listening to Robin's screams. Watching as the beam from the gun hit Robin, making his face twist in pain as he screamed.

The two goons that were holding him let go so they weren't hit by the beam or effected by whatever would happen to Robin. Robin fell to his knees. It felt like hours before the beam finally stopped, but in reality it was only a few seconds.

Black Mask finally turned the gun off, and Robin fell the rest of the way to the floor. Black Mask lauged and turned to a still frozen Batman, whose eyes were wide in fear. "Well, I guess that's the end of him. Now it's your turn, Batman."

Batman continued to stare at robin, who was panting on the ground after all the screaming, but relaxed when he saw Robin look up at him, nodding telling him that he was ok. "Give up, Black Mask," Batman said narrowing his eyes at Black Mask.

Black Mask laughed again. "I just got rid of your partner, Batman, I have the upper hand."

Batman just smiled, which made Black Mask a little worried. Black Mask felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Robin standing behind him. "Sorry, but your little toy didn't work," Robin said then punched Black Mask as hard as he could.

Black Mask staggered back into batman, who then grabbed Black Mask, turned him around, and punched him so hard, he was surprised he didn't break Black Mask's mask.

Robin turned around to face the goons behind him and the two that grabbed him looked at each other then ran, the others following. Robin smiled then looked back to Batman.

"You ok?" Batman asked as he cuffed Black Mask then walked over to Robin.

"Yeah, it hurt like crazy, but I feel perfectly fine now," Robin replied as he and Batman walked over to Batgirl and Commissioner Gordon.

Batgirl woke up after Robin started screaming, and stood there in shock. She was frozen just like Batman was, but when the gun was turned off and she saw Robin was ok, she sighed and went over to untie her dad.

About the time Batman and Robin got over to them, the police barged in yelling, "Freeze!" but the goons were already gone.

Gordon turned to the officers. "Boys, take him away," he said pointing to Black Mask. He then turned back to Batman, Robin, and Batgirl. "Thanks for your help." He walked over and picked up the Portal Gun. "I'll make sure this thing gets back to the owner."

Batman nodded then he, Robin, and Batgirl went outside and disappeared. Gordon just walked outside, got in one of the squad cars, and went back to the police headquarters to file the paperwork.

BBBBBBBBBBBBB

The Batmobile came to a stop in the Batcave, and Batman and Robin jumped out and headed to the computer. "Are you sure you're alright?" Batman asked as they came up to the computer and looked at Robin.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Like I said, it hurt when the gun was shooting me, but the pain stopped as soon as the gun did," Robin replied as he jumped up and sat on the edge of the computer.

"Even so, I think we should check you out just to be sure," Batman said as he walked over to the medical area of the cave.

Robin sighed and rolled his eyes annoyed then jumped down and followed Batman. "I don't know what you're so worried about. I don't feel dizzy, I can see and walk straight, and nothing hurts," he said pulling his mask off and jumped up on the table.

Batman pushed his cowl off and smiled. "That may be, but that gun was suppose to make dimensional portals. I just want to be sure you're not going to turn into a giant swirling portal," he said giving Robin a sly smirk.

"Oh, ha ha," Robin replied sarcastically, a smile forming on his face.

Batman chuckled then got out a syringe and took some blood from Robin's arm. After he got enough, he took it over to the microscope, put a drop on a glass slide, put it on the microscope's platform, then looked through the eye piece.

"Well, am I going to send you to another dimension?" Robin asked jokingly.

"Your blood work looks normal, but I want you to take it easy for a while," he replied seriously.

"Ok," Robin sighed then jumped down off the table and started walking toward where they changed, "but I get to watch whatever I want on the TV."

Batman looked up from the microscope, smiled, then turned back toward the microscope. He felt like he was missing something, but he couldn't figure out what.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

A few hours later, Bruce walked out of the elevator in his study and into the living room. He saw Dick asleep on the couch with the TV playing some kind of cop show.

Bruce smiled, went over and turned the TV off, then went over to the couch, carefully picked Dick up, trying not to wake him, and carried him upstairs and put him in bed. He covered him up, brushed back some of his hair that was in his face, then kissed his forehead before turning and walking out of the room and closed the door.

Alfred watched as Bruce pulled the door shut and walked toward the staircase. He saw a look on his face that always meant something was wrong. "Is everything alright, Sir?" he asked as he came up to him and walked down the stairs with him.

"I don't know, Alfred. I've went over the tests I did on his blood sample a half a dozen times and found nothing wrong, but I just feel like I'm missing something."

They walked into the kitchen and Bruce went over to the cabinet and pulled out a cup then went over to the sink and filled it with water.

"What would make you think that something was wrong?"

Bruce downed the cup of water before he replied. "He got shot tonight with a gun that is suppose to create dimensional portals."

Alfred's eyes went wide. "My word!"

Bruce refilled the cup, drank it down, then put it in the sink before leaving the room, Alfred following behind him. "Yeah, but after seeing the same results again, I finally just decided to stop and get some sleep. Hopefully I'll be able to find something tomorrow when I'm more awake."

Alfred stopped when they got to the stairs and watched as Bruce walked up them and then disappear around the corner. He then sighed and turned to head back to the kitchen to wash Bruce's cup before heading to bed himself.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Dick rolled over onto his side and pulled the covers closer to him as he started to wake up. The sun was shining in through the window, trying to keep him warm in the freezing room. _'I don't remember the room being this cold before. Even in the winter it was always warmer in here than it is now.'_ He slowly opened his eyes, but made no attempt to uncover himself or get out bed. _'It's only six thirty, I don't have to leave for school for another hour.'_

He laid there for another half hour before he finally got up, got dressed, and went downstairs. He went into the dining room where Alfred was clearing the table.

"Good morning, Master Dick. Are you ready to eat?" Alfred asked as he looked up and watched as Dick walked to one of the chairs at the table and sat down.

"Sure am. I'm starving."

Alfred chuckled and left the room. He came back a few minutes later with a plate of eggs, bacon, toast, and hasbrowns, and a cup of white milk.

"Thanks," Dick said then shoved two bites of eggs into his mouth at once. Alfred sighed sadly. Dick swallowed what was in his mouth and looked up to Alfred. "So, where's Bruce?" he asked before taking a bite of his toast then hashbrowns.

"Master Bruce had a meeting at seven this morning," Alfred said as he watched Dick chug down his glass of milk. "My word, Master Dick, slow down. No one's going to take it away from you."

"Sorry, I stayed in bed to long and I don't want to be late for school," he said as he finished off his eggs and started eating the two strips of bacon that was on his plate.

Alfred looked up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was almost seven twenty-five. "Goodness me. I'm sorry, Master Dick, I must have lost track of the time. I'll go get my coat and the keys," he said as he walked out of the room.

Dick finished off his bacon, hashbrowns, and toast, then ran up to his room to grab his book bag and coat, then ran back downstairs and out the door. Alfred stood by the door of the limo and held the door open for him. He closed the door after Dick got in then got in the driver's seat and drove off.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Dick went through the day like he always did, go to school, hang out with Barbra and a few others at lunch, go to classes, and then wait for Alfred to pick him up. _'I really need to get a new routine.'_

Alfred pulled up and Dick got in the front with Alfred. He didn't like riding in the back by himself. "Hey, Alfred," Dick said cheerfully.

"Hello, Master Dick. You seem like you had a good day today."

"It was ok, but I can't wait to tell Bruce about what I learned in science today." Alfred looked over at him surprised and a bit confused then back at the road. Dick continued. "We learned about how bats use their sonic hearing to find things in the dark, and that's how they find their way around. I, of course, already knew that, but what I didn't know was that bats hibernate, and when they do, they can reduce their heart rate to twenty beats per minute and can stop breathing altogether for forty-eight minutes at a time. And did you know that tiny wooly bats of West Africa live in the large webs of colonial spiders?"

"My word," Alfred said as he smiled. He was happy that Dick was so excited about this information.

"Yeah, wouldn't it be funny if Batman lived with giant spiders instead of the cave?" Dick asked as he looked at Alfred and was trying not to burst out laughing.

Alfred chuckled. "Well, I'm glad to hear that you're actually paying attention in school." Dick smiled.

When they got back to the mansion, Dick jumped out of the car and ran into the house. He saw that Bruce wasn't home yet, so he went over to the couch and turned on the TV.

Alfred walked in and saw Dick watching some kind of cartoon and walked up behind him. Dick turned around and looked at him when he got behind the couch. "So, when's Bruce gonna get home?" Dick asked.

"He said he had to work late tonight," Alfred replied.

"Oh, so is he going out as Batman tonight?"

"I do believe he said he was going to leave straight from the Wayne Tech Building, so he won't be around 'til after you're asleep."

"Oh," he said a bit sadly then turned back around to watch the TV. _'I guess Bruce wants me to stay home tonight after last night.'_

Alfred noticed his sad look on his face and was a bit confused, but he brushed it off and left the room.

BBBBBBBBBBBBB

At around midnight that night, Alfred walked off the elevator that led down to the Batcave and saw Bruce typing away at the computer, searching for information about what looked like a new villain.

"Good evening, Master Bruce," Alfred said as he walked over to give him a cup of coffee. Bruce didn't say a word and didn't look over at Alfred, he just kept typing. "Master Dick was asking for you today," Alfred said, finally deciding to just come out with it.

This made Bruce stop typing and look over at the older man with one of his eyebrows raised. "Why?"

"He wanted to tell you about what he learned in school today about bats."

Bruce took the cup and took a sip before setting it down and looking back at Alfred. "Why would I care what he learned in school?" he said and then turned back to the computer.

"Sir, I know why you took him in, but couldn't you at least try to…" Alfred was cut off by a glare from Bruce. He took a step back away from the younger man. "Sorry, Sir, forget I ever mentioned it," he said before he turned and walked back to the elevator.

Bruce glared at Alfred until he disappeared in the elevator then turned back to the computer. "I'll have a little talk with Dick in the morning about talking to me about useless information," he said to himself as he went back to his search.

* * *

><p>Well, there's the second chap. I'm not sure if I gave to much away at the end there or not, but I promise the next few chaps will be interesting. Please let me know what u think so far.<p>

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Please

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

And

\/\/\/\/\/\/

Thank

\/\/\/

You

\/


	3. Realization

Hey everyone, I am soooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated this for so long. I had school, family events, then I got a major case of writer's block, and I really do hope you guys can forgive me. I just couldn't figure out where I wanted to go in this chapter. Well here you go finally. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 3 Realization<strong>

Dick woke up the next morning expecting to be freezing, but found that he was not. He had two extra blankets on his bed, but he didn't remember putting any on his bed last night. _'Maybe Bruce put them on when I was asleep and then turned up the heat.'_

He looked over at his clock and it read six forty-five. He closed his eyes again as he tried to convinse himself to get up so he wasn't late for school again, but he opened them again when he heard a knock on the door. "Dick?" It was Bruce.

Dick got out of bed and walked over and opened the door enough to peek out. Bruce was standing there with a small smile on his face. Dick smiled back then opened the door all the way and walked over to his dresser to get dressed. Bruce walked in and sat on Dick's bed and watched him change his shirt and put on pants. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"A lot better. I know you were worried about the Portal Gun doing something to me, but I think it was just a dud. I haven't turned into some portal or sent anyone away yet," Dick replied with a teasing smile as he grabbed his shoes from inside his closet then went and sat on his bed next to Bruce to put them on.

Bruce chuckled. "Well, that's good. Listen, I came up to tell you that I'm gonna be late getting home tonight."

"You're not going out without me tonight, are you?" Dick asked tying his last shoe.

"No. I'll be home in time to swing by here and pick you up," Bruce replied smiling.

"Good," Dick said. He grabbed his book bag and coat and headed for the door. Bruce stood up and followed Dick out.

"I also have a meeting this morning, so I won't be able to take you to school today."

"That's ok, Alfred can take me again," Dick said as he sat down at the table. Alfred sat a bowl of oatmeal down in front of him.

"Ok, I got to go. See you tonight," Bruce said as he turned to leave.

"See ya, Bruce."

Once Bruce was gone, Dick dug into his oatmeal. He ate in silence for about fifteen minutes then turned to Alfred. "Come on, Alfred, I don't want to be late again."

Alfred picked up Dick's now empty bowl and looked down at him confused. "Late?"

"Yeah, remember? I was a little late for school yesterday."

"Oh, ok, then let me go grab my coat," Alfred replied and left the room.

Dick smiled and grabbed his coat and book bag and went to the car. Alfred showed up a few minutes later then they headed off to school.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Bruce walked in the door and saw Dick sitting on the couch watching TV. "You ready to head out, Dick?" he asked walking up behind him.

Dick turned off the TV then stood up and looked at Bruce. "You bet!" he answered a bit louder than he intended.

Bruce chuckled then they both headed to the study where the elevator to the Batcave was.

When they got down to the cave, Dick ran out of the elevator and did a few flips toward the suits. Once they both got their suits on, they got in the Batmobile and headed out to patrol the city.

After about an hour, Robin was really bored. There hadn't been any criminal activity since they got into the city. He went over to where Bruce was standing and sat down. "Anything yet?"

"No," Batman said simply.

Robin sighed. "I hate nights like these."

Batman turned his head toward him and smiled. Before Batman could respond, an explosion caught both of their attentions.

Batman shot a line over toward the explosion site and jumped off. Robin did the same. "It's about time," he said before he jumped.

They found the explosion came from the Gotham First National Bank. Three crooks were stuffing money in to duffle bags and not paying attention, so Batman and Robin easily snuck up on them.

They caught the first guy off guard and he went down without a fight. He was out cold. The other tow was not so easy. They both pulled out guns and started firing at Batman. They ignored Robin, which was a big mistake. While they were distracted, Robin got up behind one of them and round house kicked him in the back.

The guy feel on the ground, and after a few more punches from Robin, was out cold too. That left one more.

The last guy kept firing at Batman while Robin took out his pal, but as Robin stood over the other guy, the third guy came up behind Robin.

"Robin, look out!" Batman yelled as he started running toward the two, but he was too late.

The guy hit Robin in the back of the head with the butt end of the gun and Robin went down. Batman came up to the guy, spun him around, and punched him so hard in the face, that he could've sworn he felt the guys nose break.

With all three crooks taken care of and tied up, Batman knelt down next to Robin helping him sit up. "Robin, are you alright?"

Robin looked up at Batman grabbing the back of his head. His vision was blurry and he could see three Batmans. "B-batman?" He tried to focus, but he lost the battle. He fell forward into Batman's arms unconscious.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Dick once again woke up in his room, but it was dark this time and cold again. _'What is it with Bruce and turning down the heat?'_

He looked over at the clock and saw it was two-thirty in the morning. His head still hurt like crazy, but he stood up anyway. When he stood up, he felt a wave of dizziness hit him and he swayed a little. He closed his eyes and tried to steady himself.

After a few more minutes, his head finally stopped spinning and he opened his eyes. He then continued to the door. He opened it and stepped out into the hall. He then went down the stairs and toward the study.

He didn't feel so well, and he needed to hear from Bruce that he was going to be ok.

'_First I get shot by that Portal Gun, now I go and get a concussion. I'm sure Bruce just loves me by now.'_

He stepped off the elevator and walked over to Bruce, who was typing on the computer. "Bruce, my head's killing me."

Bruce didn't turn around, didn't even stop typing. Dick came up beside him and placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder. Bruce stopped typing and looked over to Dick angry, which made Dick jerk his hand back and take a few steps back.

Bruce stood up and started walking toward Dick. "I thought I told you never to come down here again! I thought I taught you a lesson about bothering me with _your_ wants and _your_ needs this morning!" Bruce yelled at him now very angry.

Dick's eyes went wide as he backed up away from Bruce and into a wall. "I…"

"You're what? Sorry? You didn't mean to? You thought that just because your head hurts you could bother me?" he yelled stopping right in front of him making an escape impossible.

Dick was speechless and frozen in fear. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing. He'd never seen him this mad before, except whenever someone tried to hurt him, or threaten him, but that wasn't the thing that surprised him the most. After Bruce finished yelling, he slapped Dick so hard across the face, it made him fall to the ground.

Dick stayed on the ground, but looked up at Bruce, very surprised, holding his stinging cheek. He couldn't believe that Bruce just hit him. He still couldn't say anything. He didn't know what to say.

"I guess I'm gonna have to give you another lesson," Bruce said as he picked Dick up off the floor.

Dick started struggling against Bruce's grip, now very afraid. He knew that if he could get out of Bruce's grip, he could run back up to the house where he would run to his room and lock his door.

Bruce didn't have him up in the air, but he did have a vice like grip on one of Dick's arms. The next thing Dick knew, Bruce was punching him, and not playfully either. He was punching him in the gut several times, but because he had a strong grip on Dick's arm, Dick stayed standing.

After that Bruce finally let Dick drop to the ground, but it didn't end there. Bruce started kicking him in the gut, the legs, the face, the head, and the back. Dick tried not to scream, but every blow hurt worse than the last and he couldn't keep it in. He was screaming and crying and trying to stay conscious, but was losing.

The entire time, Bruce was screaming and yelling things like at him, "You're nothing! I don't care if you're hurt! You don't come down here and interrupt me for something as stupid as you being in pain! You deserve to be in pain! If you ever come down here again, I promise you'll get a lot worse than a beating!" along with other things.

After about ten more minutes of beating and yelling, Bruce finally stopped and walked back over to the computer. Dick just laid there crying. He couldn't move. The darkness creeped into his field of vision then finally engulfed him.

Dick opened his eyes, his head screaming at him. He didn't know how long he had been out, but looked around the best he could and saw that Bruce was nowhere in sight. He knew that he needed to get back to his own room so he slowly sat up and leaned against the wall. He hurt everywhere. His head was pounding so hard that he expected it to explode at any time. He couldn't see straight and he fell out of the elevator and up the stairs several times before he finally made it back to his room.

He finally made it to his bed and literally fell onto the bed. It felt amazing not moving with his face in the blankets, but he knew that he had to lay flat or he would be even sorer in the morning. He let out a few hisses and a couple screams as he moved, but finally made it under the covers. He was just about to close his eyes and be consumed by the darkness that was begging to take him over again, when he looked over to the open door he forgot to close and saw a silhouette of someone standing there.

Dick started to panic, thinking Bruce had come back and was going to beat him again. The person got closer then turned the lamp on that was on the night stand next to Dick's bed. "Master Dick?"

Dick let out a breathe he didn't realize he had been holding then immediately regretted it as pain shot across his chest. He looked up to the man next to him. "Al…" He tried to speak, but his voice cracked and his throat was sore. He then remembered that Bruce had, at some point in the beating, choked him as he yelled and hit him. That and all the screaming and yelling really took a toll on his voice.

Alfred's eyes went wide. "My word! What happened?" he asked when he pulled back the blankets. He then began examining the boy. There was blood everywhere; soaked into his PJ's, all over the bed, on his blankets, in his hair, and all over his face.

"Bru… Bru…" He just couldn't get anything to come out, it hurt so much.

Alfred stopped his examination and looked at the boy's face sadly. "Master Bruce did this to you?" he asked, but it sounded more like a statement than a question. Dick just nodded and hissed again. Alfred sighed and continued checking the boy out. "Why did he do it this time?"

Dick was a little surprised and confused by this question. _'This time? Bruce has never hit me like this before. Why would he think…?'_ Then it hit him. Bruce hitting and yelling at him, Alfred's calm but sad reaction to the beating. _'The Portal Gun…'_ He had been sent to another dimension after all. _'But then why was he so nice to me this morning?'_

"Master Dick?"

Dick had been staring past Alfred this whole time. "So… ry… ca… ca… ve," he tried to get out.

Alfred sighed again. "I thought you learned not to go down there after the last time," he said as he pulled a light pen out of his pocket and checked Dick's pupils. Dick flinched, closed his eyes, and turned his head which made him his in pain again at the sudden movement. "Sorry, but I need to check your pupillary reaction," he said as he turned Dick's head carefully back so he could see his face.

Dick still flinched, but let Alfred check his eyes. His head was screaming at him, and the light wasn't helping, but he knew it needed to be done. Once he got the light out of Dick's eyes, Alfred turned and left the room only to return a few minutes later with a wet rag and some bandages. He then used the rag to clean off the blood and the cuts the best he could then took the bandages and wrapped the more serious cuts.

Dick was losing the battle of staying awake. Alfred sighed again when he looked over and saw Dick fast asleep. Dick had a few broken ribs, a fractured right leg, his left arm was broke in two places, had a nasty cut on his forehead, and a concussion. He was surprised Dick made it back up the stairs and was even awake when he got here.

Once he finished wrapping the boy's arm, leg, and head, he covered Dick up and started heading toward the door. He knew he would have to come in and wake the boy up to make sure there was no brain damage. He turned back around before he left and shook his head and sighed in disappointment. He wasn't happy that Bruce had become this way. He wasn't always like this, but after that run in with Two Face a few years ago, his personality became darker and more violent. Alfred was surprised when Bruce took Dick in, but then he found out why he really took the boy in.

Again Alfred sighed then walked out and closed the door behind him to let Dick sleep, until he had to come in and wake him at least. He knew this wouldn't be the last time Bruce did this to him, but hopefully he would wait until the boy was healed enough to take another beating.

* * *

><p>Ok so here it is. I promise it won't take me this long to get the next chapter up. Thank you for being so patient with me. Please R&amp;R and tell me what you thought.<p>

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Please

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

And

\/\/\/\/\/\/

Thank

\/\/\/

You

\/


	4. Home Again

Ok so I didn't get this up as quick as I hoped and I'm sorry, but I was also having trouble with figuring out how to start this chap, but franki k helped me figure it out. THANK YOU FRANKI! :D anyway heres the next chap. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 4 Home Again<strong>

Bruce sat at the computer and stared at the information on the screen. He was trying to find out what the Portal Gun did to Dick, but he kept coming up with dead ends. It had been five days since Dick was shot, and he noticed that Dick wasn't acting the same.

Dick had been distant. Every time Bruce walked into the room, Dick would always run out of the room. He also wouldn't step foot in the Batcave. He finally caught Dick and asked him why he wouldn't go to the Batcave so they could go on patrol together, but Dick would just shake under his touch.

Two days ago he finally convinced Dick to go on patrol with him, but maybe he should've left him home.

-Flashback-

_Batman and Robin were in the Batmobile heading out to patrol. Batman glanced at Robin and saw that he looked scared a little. "Dick, is everything alright?"_

_Batman saw him jump a little. "Yeah. I-I'm fine," Robin said quietly._

"_You've been acting strange lately, more… distant. Are you mad at me or something?" He couldn't just stare at Robin and have a true face to face conversation, but when he did glance over again, he saw a surprised look on his face._

"_N-no. I-I'm not mad," he said quickly looking away from Batman._

_They sat in silence until a report of a break in at the art museum came over the radio. Batman turned the Batmobile around and sped to the museum. Once they got there, they both jumped out of the car and raced into the museum._

_Penguin and both his Kabuki Twins had several paintings and statues in what looked like a shopping cart. Batman threw a few smoke pellets to confuse them a bit, and Batman ran toward them. Robin stood there for a moment then ran to join the fight._

_The smoke cleared and Robin saw that Penguin was sitting, a bit dazed, against a wall and then saw a picture fall on top of his head. Robin smiled a little then fell to the ground. One of the Kabuki Twins had kicked him._

_Robin looked up at the lady, fear clearly on his face. She used one of her knife fingers and sliced a nice long cut into his forehead. Robin screamed. _

_Batman heard this and looked over to where it came from and saw Robin pinned down by one of the twins. "Ro…" The twin that he was fighting roundhouse kicked him and sent him flying._

_He twisted so he landed on his feet and then pulled a bat-a-rang and threw it at the lady. She dodged it with ease and charged at him. Batman then threw an ice pellet at her and she froze to the spot. He then turned to the other twin that was giving Robin many new cuts. He threw a bat rope at her and she fell to the side of Robin. Batman then ran to Robin and helped him up. "You ok?"_

_Robin looked up at him, fear still evident on his face, and nodded slightly. Batman was a bit confused as to why Robin hadn't defended himself, but he didn't have too much time to think about it because the two twins had gotten themselves free and was charging them again._

_Batman got himself into a fighting stance and expected Robin to do the same, but saw that he just stood there in fear. _'Ok, something's definitely wrong with him.'_ He threw a few more smoke pellets down in front of them and grabbed Robin, causing him to yelp in fear, then pulled out his grappling gun, fired it, then soared to the other side of the room. "Stay here," he said then ran off to fight the two running at them._

_Robin back up to the wall and slid down and sat on the floor."Why is he trying to protect me? I thought the only reason he told me to come with him is so he could finally get rid of me?" he asked quietly. He was very confused._

_After about twenty minutes later, Bruce finally had both the Penguin and the twins unconscious and tied up. He heard sirens in the distance and knew that they would be fine there for a few minutes. He walked back over to Robin who cringed slightly when he stopped in front of him. "Come on, we're done here." He then turned and walked back to the Batmobile, Robin following with his head hung._

_They drove around the city for a while longer until another break in was reported, this time at the Bank of Gotham._

_Again they jumped out once they got there and ran into the bank. Batman watched Robin for a few minutes then turned his attention to the four crooks putting money into duffle bags. Batman narrowed his eyes assessing the situation, and Robin looked up at his face. He then looked at the crooks and ran out there._

_Batman's eyes went a bit wide. "Robin, wait!"_

_The four crooks hear Batman yell and turned and saw Robin coming right for them. One of them dropped the bag he was holding and ran toward the bird. The other three pulled guns and aimed it at Batman._

_Robin looked mad as he swung his fist at the crook, but sadly the crook dodged it and threw his own punch, landing on Robin's stomach. Robin let out a pained yelp and dropped to his knees. The guy then kick Robin in the face and continued kicking with a sick smile on his face._

_Batman had to dodge all the bullets flying at him. He dodged them until he got up to one of the gunmen then punched him in the face. The guy went flying backwards into one of the others guys and knocked both of them to the ground. He then dodged a few more bullets and threw another punch toward him._

_He glared at the man now at his feet then shot his head up when he heard grunts and laughter coming from where Robin was fighting. He saw the fourth guy kicking Robin as hard as he could, but before Batman could act, the guy at his feet swiped Batman's feet out from under him and caused him to fall._

_The other two then picked Batman up and held him so he couldn't get away too easily. The guy that knocked Batman down stood up and came up and stood right in front of Batman. "Oh I'm gonna enjoy this," he said with a smile on his face. He then started punching Batman in the gut._

_Batman took a few more hits, then the two that held him release him and Batman fell to the ground. Batman then looked up at the guy that hit him and glared. The guy started to kick Batman right in the face, but Batman grabbed it and flipped the guy._

_The other two looked at each other then ran toward a very angry Batman. He jumped and landed on one of them, knocking him to the ground, then punched him so hard blood exploded from the guys nose and he went unconscious. Batman then stood up and faced the other guy and saw the guy that he flipped earlier walking back toward him._

_Batman charged the closer guy and blocked a punch and then threw his own punch into the guys gut. He then did an upper hook punch and the guy went up into the air a little and then Batman roundhouse kicked the guy into the third guy, sending both of them into the far wall and both sliding down it unconscious._

_Batman turned to the forth guy, who was now looking at Batman in fear after seeing what he did to his pals, and walked up to him. "You made a big mistake tonight," he told the guy then punched him as hard as he could in the face. The guy hit the wall close to him and fell down it unconscious._

_Batman relaxed a bit then turned and looked down at Robin. His eyes went wide. Robin was covered in blood and saw the pain on his face. Batman knelt down, picked Robin up, then ran out to the Batmobile._

-End of Flashback-

Alfred had to patch him up good that night and Dick hadn't left his room since. Bruce felt horrible about asking him to go out. He should've seen that he wasn't himself after the museum and just went on home, but he didn't. And now, because of his mistake, Dick now had a fractured right leg, his left arm was broke in two places, a nasty cut that one of the Kabuki Twins gave him, and a concussion.

Bruce sighed then stood up and walked to the elevator. It was three in the morning and he was dead tired, and he also had a meeting at nine again in the morning. _'I really hate those meetings.'_

"Ah, Master Bruce, I was just about to come and get you," Alfred said once Bruce stepped off the elevator.

Bruce smiled. "I know, Alfred, I'm sorry. I should've been in bed sooner than this." They both walked out of the room and up the stairs. "How's he doing?"

Alfred sighed then they stopped outside Dick's room. "He hasn't talked much, just like the last few days, quiet and to himself."

Bruce sighed then looked in Dick's room. "It has to be that Portal Gun. Something had to have happened to him."

"Perhaps in the morning we can talk to him," Alfred said.

Bruce looked at him then nodded and walked off to his room, closing the door once he got in there.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The next morning, Bruce and Alfred stood in front of Dick's room. "Sir, perhaps you should calm down a bit before talking to him," Alfred begged.

Bruce sighed. "I'm fine," he responded still a bit ticked at the news report he heard this morning. Joker had escaped again and Bruce knew Joker wouldn't stay quiet for too long.

Bruce sighed again, calming down a little bit more, before he turned the handle, opened the door, and walked in, Alfred following him.

Dick was lying on his bed, eyes open, but turned away from the two visitors. He started breathing faster as he heard Bruce get closer to his bed. He heard Bruce stop right by his bed and he prepared for the worst, squeezing his eyes shut tight. "Dick?" Bruce said a bit louder and angrier than he meant to.

Bruce pulled Dick's shoulder toward him making Dick roll over and Dick threw both of his arms over his face. "Please, I didn't do anything! Please don't hit me!"

The room went silent for a few seconds and when Dick didn't feel any kind of beating, he lowered his arms enough to see both Bruce and Alfred staring at him in shock. "Dick, what are you talking about? I would never hit you," Bruce said now very worried.

Dick just moved away from Bruce a little, still eyeing him fearfully. Alfred put a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "Master Bruce, perhaps it's the gun thing you were talking about last night."

Dick's eyes widened a little. "Are you talking about the Portal Gun?" Bruce nodded, still confused, but the next thing Dick did surprised him even more. Dick threw his arms around Bruce's neck, without hurting his broken arm, and started crying a little. "I'm back," he said quietly.

Bruce slowly hugged Dick back still very confused at how Dick was acting. "What do you mean you're back?"

Dick pushed himself away from Bruce and leaned back against his pillow. "The Portal Gun did do something to me, it sent me to another dimension just like you was afraid of, but I don't think it did anything until a couple days later, cause you weren't really around the next day and the day after that you were actually nice to me."

Bruce still wasn't following him clearly. "I'm still not following you."

"You have the same injuries that I treated you for from two days ago. Did you get hurt on patrol in that dimension too?" Alfred asked.

"No," Dick said looking down and away from the two, "I'm not allowed in the Batcave in the other dimension, so he… beat me." He said the last two words so quietly that Bruce and Alfred barely heard them.

"Good heavens!" Alfred exclaimed. Bruce just stood up and backed away.

"That's why you were so afraid of me," Bruce said more of a statement than a question.

Dick looked up at Bruce. "Yeah, and every time he got mad, or just felt like it, he would come in and hit me, even if he had no reason at all."

Bruce looked away from Dick. Even though he knew that he wasn't the one abusing Dick, Bruce knew that it must've been hard for Dick to look at him without thinking of the _other_ Bruce. He then looked back at Dick with a more determined look on his face. "Don't worry, I'll find a way to stop this."

Dick gave him a small smile in response, and then Bruce turned and left to go down to the Batcave to start working on a way to reverse the effects of the Portal Gun.

Alfred walked up to the bed then started examining Dick for the bruises that may have been caused by the resent beatings. He carefully pulled back the covers and lifted Dick's shirt and gasped when he saw several nasty bruises on Dick's chest. "My word."

"They only hurt when someone touches them or I move wrong," Dick said with a slight smile. Alfred was a bit surprised that he could joke around with this at all, but then again he was Dick Grayson after all, a fun loving, joking child that saw the world in a way no one could think of.

Alfred gave the boy a small smile at his comment then continued to examine him. Dick noticed how Alfred carefully examined his body and realized that his Alfred and the Alfred from the other dimension were pretty much the same. Alfred, even though he was being gentle, accidentally touched a sore spot, causing Dick to take in a quick breath. "Sorry, Sir."

"It's ok, Alfred. You know, you and the other Alfred are kind of the same." Alfred pulled Dick's shirt back down and pulled the covers back on him then looked at him as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Really," he replied relaxing after seeing that he wasn't hurt too badly.

"Yeah, he brings me food up in my bed 'cause I can't walk that well with a fractured leg, and he tries really hard to keep Bruce, the other Bruce, away from me."

Alfred lost his smile when he heard that last part. "Why in the world would that Alfred allow something like this happen to you?"

"I don't know. I haven't really asked him. I've been meaning to ask him why I… well, the other Dick Grayson, is living with that Bruce if he doesn't want anything to do with him, but I'm a little scared to ask."

"Well, if he's anything like me, he won't mind you just coming out and asking, and I'm sure he would gladly help you and the other Dick Grayson free yourself of the other Master Bruce's abuse."

"You think so?"

Alfred smiled again. "Of course, I would do that for you if it was our Master Bruce, but hopefully our Master Bruce will never get this way."

Dick smiled and laughed a bit. "Yeah, me too. This whole experience is no fun."

BBBBBBBBBBBBB

Bruce sat in front of the computer with new determination. He needed to find a way to reverse what happened to Dick so that he would get hurt by him anymore. Yes he knew that it wasn't him hurting Dick, but it was him from another dimension which made it even worse. He could do something about it if it was him abusing Dick, but he can't do anything about the him from another dimension.

It had been three hours since Dick told him what was going on, but he hadn't made any progress on finding out how to reverse the effects.

Alfred walked off the elevator. "Sir, Master Dick has been asking to see you."

Bruce looked over at Alfred a little surprised at that. "Really? I would've thought that I'd be the last person he'd want to see," he said then turned back to the computer.

"Sir, you're not the one doing this to him, _he_ is," Alfred said meaning the other Bruce.

Bruce sighed, but didn't look at Alfred. "Yeah, but it's the me from another dimension." He looked back up to Alfred. "What if he goes back to that dimension before I can figure out how to reverse what happened to him?"

"We've already discussed that. He is going to talk to that Alfred and get him to help him get away from that Bruce," Alfred said coming up beside Bruce.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Bruce said turning back to the computer to continue his work.

* * *

><p>Well, there you go. Hope it's good. Please R&amp;R and tell me what you thought.<p>

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Please

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

And

\/\/\/\/\/\/

Thank

\/\/\/

You

\/


	5. Do Something

Alrighty, again really sorry that I didn't update this sooner but again that stupid writers block hit me along wit not having any time to do it, but I finally got the next chap and im not gonna promise ill get the next one up quickly, ill try I really will, but I do promise I wont give up on this story. I think I finally know where im gonna go wit this. Anyway, enough of my talking. Heres the next chap. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 5 Do Something<strong>

Dick sat on the couch in the living room of Wayne Manor, watching TV, when Bruce walked through the front door. Dick turned to look at him. "Bruce, how was work?" he asked with a smile.

Bruce gave him a small, weak smile back. "Pretty tiring. How was your day?"

Dick shrugged. "Ok," he said as he watched Bruce walk over to the couch and sit down next to Dick.

Bruce took a deep breath, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the back of the couch. They sat there, the TV making the only noise in the room. "So, I see you made it out of your room," Bruce said looking at Dick with a smile.

Dick smiled and looked over to Bruce. "Yeah, Alfred thought I should get out of the room, but I can't get around to good with a fractured leg. Can't even use crutches 'cause of my arm."

"So how did you get down the stairs?" Bruce asked a bit confused.

"Alfred helped me walk without putting pressure on my leg, but it was difficult."

"Yes, but we accomplished it," Alfred said as he brought a tray with two mugs of hot coco over to them. "Thought you might like a hot drink on such a cold day."

"Thanks, Alfred!" Dick said happily as he took one of the steaming mugs.

Bruce chuckled as he took the other mug. "Thanks. So," he then turned to Dick, "since you won't be going on patrol for some time, how would you like to go down to the cave and see if we can find a way to keep you from jumping dimensions?"

"Have you jumped in the last two days since you found yourself in this dimension?" Alfred asked.

"Not that I know of, but I was in that other dimension for four days before I got back here," Dick replied sadly at the thought of going back to that other dimension.

"Don't worry, Dick," Bruce said as he placed a hand on Dick's shoulder, "I promise, we'll find a way to keep you in this dimension."

Dick gave him a small smile. "Thanks, but will you be able to find a way before I jump again?" he asked loosing the smile. He really didn't want to go back to the other Bruce and get beat again.

The room was silent.

After a few more minutes of silence, and no one looking at one another, Bruce stood up and stood in front of Dick. "Come on," Bruce said as he smiled down at Dick reassuringly, "Let's get to work."

Dick gave him a small smile again and allowed Bruce to pick him up and carry him down to the cave.

Once down there, Bruce sat Dick in the chair in front of the computer then went over and examined the blood sample that he took from Dick when this all began.

About twenty minutes later, Bruce still hadn't found anything and turned to check on how Dick was doing, but before he turned around, there was a small flash of light. "Dick?" he asked as he turned around and walked toward the computer. "Dick, what was that light?" he asked as he turned the chair around so he could look at Dick.

"B-Bruce… I… uhhh… I was just…" Dick stumbled as he struggled to figure out what to say.

Bruce closed his eyes and sighed. _'It happened again.'_ He opened his eyes again and stared down at Dick. "It's ok, Dick, I'm not your Bruce. You've jumped dimensions again," he said as he knelt down so he was eye level with Dick. He saw Dick relax. "Was your Bruce in the cave?"

"No, I wouldn't be caught dead in the cave if he was there."

"Good," Bruce sighed then stood up again. "We're trying to figure out how to stop the jumping. That's what the Dick from this dimension was working on." He looked at the computer. "And it looks like he hasn't found anything either."

Dick spun the chair back around toward the computer and watched as Bruce typed something then saw a picture pop up that he had no idea what was. "What's that?"

"It's the information on the Portal Gun that Dick got shot with," Bruce answered not looked away from the computer.

"Oh," Dick said as things finally started to make sense to him. _'So that's why I keep jumping dimensions even thought I hadn't used the gun yet.' _He smiled then tried to memorize all the information Bruce was bringing up. _'Maybe he can help me complete my work and I can finally get away from Bruce.'_

BBBBBBBBBBBBB

Dick felt a little dizzy and lowered his head a little and brought his hand to his head. When he looked back at the computer, he saw that what was on the screen wasn't the stuff that he was looking up. "Is that the Portal Gun?" He didn't have much time to think about it though because he heard what sounded like the Batmobile coming into the cave.

Batman grabbed the pole and rode it up to the ledge then stopped when he saw Dick sitting in the chair in front of the computer. Batman narrowed his eyes then walked toward Dick.

"When did you leave?" Dick asked as Batman got closer.

Batman didn't answer, just grabbed Dick and yanked him out of the chair as hard as he could then sat down and started working on some stuff for his current case.

Dick's eyes went wide when Bruce grabbed him and yanked him out of the seat, and when he landed on his broken arm, he yelled out. Bruce did and said nothing.

Dick sat there in pain. Every time he moved his arm throbbed in pain. He knew he wouldn't be able to get back up to the manor by himself, unless he crawled and even that would hurt, but he also knew that if he stayed down here he would be killed. So he used his good arm and leg to crawl his way to the elevator, even though it really hurt.

He almost got to the elevator, but then he felt a massive weight on his back. "I warned you to never come down here again," Bruce said darkly.

Dick closed his eyes waiting for the blows he knew was coming, and he didn't have to wait too long. Bruce started kicking him in the ribs, and Dick swore he both felt and heard some of his ribs breaking.

Bruce continued to kick him everywhere for at least five minutes, but to Dick if felt more like an hour, before he stopped. When Dick looked up, expecting to see Bruce walking back to the computer, he saw Bruce pulling out one of his bat-a-rangs. Dick's eyes went wide with fear.

Bruce picked Dick up by the collar of his shirt and bashed him into the wall, holding the bat-a-rang up to Dick's throat like any crazed villain would. "I never should've taken you in," Bruce said in a low voice.

"Master Bruce!" Alfred yelled from the now open elevator. His eyes were wide with fear and he dropped the tray that he had been carrying. He quickly walked the few steps to get beside the two. "Please, Master Bruce, you're not a killer. Don't become one now."

Dick looked to Alfred then back to Bruce still scared, but with slight hope in his eyes. Bruce never took his glare off Dick. "I warned him that the next time he came into this cave I would kill him."

"That may be, but, Sir, please, look at him. Hasn't he already been punished enough?"

Bruce looked down at the handy work he had done then smiled, put the bat-a-rang down, and dropped Dick on the ground. "I guess so," he said then turned and walked back to the computer, putting the bat-a-rang away as he went.

Once Bruce sat down, Alfred helped Dick stand up and walk to the elevator.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Alfred and Dick sat in Dick's room and drank the hot coco that Alfred had made. It had been three hours since the little event down in the cave, and Dick was glad that Bruce was too interested in the case he was working on.

They had been talking about why Dick was in the cave, why Alfred hadn't done anything about what was going on, how nobody was suspicious of anything, and now Dick just wanted to find out if Alfred would help him. "Alfred, you have to do something." Alfred sighed. "Please, Alfred, you can't let him keep doing this."

"I'm sorry, Master Dick, but Master Bruce is the Batman. If we did anything, he would come after both of us and probably kill us both."

Dick just stared at him shocked. "So you'll let me stay here to be killed?"

Alfred sighed again. "As long as I'm here, it won't come to that."

"Oh, just like today?" Dick yelled angrily. "If you had been just two minutes later, I would've been dead!" Alfred looked away from him a bit ashamed. At that, Dick calmed down a little, guilty for yelling at him. "I'm sorry, Alfred."

"No," Alfred said looking back to Dick with a determined look on his face, "you're right. I need to do something. "He then stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Dick sitting on his bed confused and wondering what he was doing.

* * *

><p>Ok I know it's short but it needed to end here. Again I'll try to update as quickly as possible but no promises. Please R&amp;R and tell me what you thought and can you guess what Alfred is up too?<p>

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Please

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

And

\/\/\/\/\/\/

Thank

\/\/\/

You

\/


	6. MDCPD

**Hi there people. So I realized that it's been so long since I last updated and I feel horrible about it. I apologize :( I'll try to make it up to you by posting sooner but this story has been giving me trouble. Plus I have dozens of stories that are trying to get out and force me to write them. Anyway, here's the next chap hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 6 Multi-Dimensional Corresponding Physical Displacement<strong>

Alfred paced back and forth in front of the front door trying to convince himself that he was doing the right thing. He had called Commissioner Gordon about five minutes ago. What Dick yelled at him made him realize that this may e the only way to keep Dick safe.

He continued pacing; glancing over to the study to make sure Bruce didn't know what he was doing, when someone knocked on the door. Alfred quickly opened the door. "Commissioner, thank you for coming."

"Well, when you said it was urgent and then not tell me a thing over the phone, I practically ran out the door and went as fast as I could to get here," Gordon said as he walked in.

"Again, thank you. Please follow me," Alfred said as he lead Gordon up the stairs to Dick's room.

Once they got to Dick's room, Gordon froze in the doorway when he saw Dick. "Dick?" He quickly walked over to Dick, sat down on the bed, started examining his head, arms, and the other injuries, then turned toward Alfred. "What happened? How did this happen? I didn't hear about any accidents," Gordon asked quickly, clearly worried.

"That's because it happened here, in this house," Alfred said calmly.

Now Dick was surprised to see Gordon when Alfred came back. He figured Alfred was just going to give Bruce a piece of his mind, but he never expected to see the Commissioner, not after that talk about how Bruce would come after them. He was completely speechless.

"What do you mean happened here?" Gordon asked. "You mean he fell down the stairs?"

"No, I'm afraid it's an awfully long story," Alfred said as he came over and sat on the other side of Dick.

Gordon looked at Dick then back to Alfred confused. He then looked at the door and stood up. "Where's Bruce? I want to talk with him."

"NO!" Dick yelled and nearly fell out of bed as he grabbed Gordon's wrist.

Gordon quickly steadied the boy then sat back down even more confused than before. He then looked to Alfred. "I think you better start at the beginning."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Bruce left Dick to look at the schematics of the Portal Gun while he called Dr. Folder to see how the gun was supposed to work. It took him ten minutes to finally get a hold of him.

"Dr. Folder, this is Batman."

_"Batman?!"_

"Yes, I need to talk to you about your Portal Gun."

_"Ok? What would you like to know?"_

"I need to know how it works."

_"Well, the Portal Gun was designed to open a portal so that people could travel to other dimensions and see what life would be like if they made a different decision."_

"What about if someone got shot with it?"

_"Well, it wasn't designed to be used like that so I'm not entirely sure what could happen. Why? What happened?"_

"My partner was shot with it, and now he's jumping dimensions uncontrollably."

_"I see,"_ there was a short pause and Batman could hear papers rustling in the background. Dr. Folder then said, more to himself than to Batman, _"It could be that the gun messed up his particles which would explain why he is jumping, or…"_ Again there were more papers rustling.

"Or what, Doctor?" All Batman heard was some mumbling and no answer. He was starting to get aggravated. "Doctor!"

_"Sorry. Is there, by any chance, another person switching places with him?"_

Batman looked over to the computer where Dick was sitting. "His double takes his place."

_"I see, and do they have the same injuries, if any?"_

"Yes," was all Batman said.

_"As I feared. Batman it seems to me that he is experiencing a side-effect which I have theorized about."_

Batman narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

_"Multi-Dimensional Corresponding Physical Displacement, or MDCPD."_

"Go on."

Dr. Folder cleared his throat. _"Of course. Well, all dimensions are connected one way or another. What happens in one dimension must happen in the other, despite how it happens."_

"So you're saying that if the Robin from this dimension breaks his arm while fighting the Joker, the other Robin has to break his arm, but he could break it while falling down the stairs?"

_"Precisely, however, might I ask how often the switch occurs?"_

Batman was silent for a moment, contemplating whether or not he should answer that, but finally decided that it might me the only way to solve this problem. "It happens at random. The first time it happened he was asleep in his bed, then he said it wasn't clear when he switched because he didn't even know he did jump until… a certain event happened."

_"Fascinating."_ Batman growled. _"T-that is it say, that… ummm… it helps with another theory I have been contemplating."_

"Which is?"

_"Which is the Shared-Space Theorem. You see, I have theorized, that even under normal circumstances there is a great significance placed on the moment when two of the same doppelgangers occupy the same space at the same. There is a greater connection between the two dimension while this happens, but in your case, it could be the trigger that determine the jumps."_

"So what are you trying to tell me, Doctor?" Batman asked getting even more aggravated with the man.

_"Ummm, well, if the Robin in this dimension is in the same place at the same time as the Robin in the other dimension, then their shared connection is strong enough to pull them into each other's realities."_

"So you're saying that if the Robin from this dimension was sitting at the computer, and the Robin from the other dimension is sitting in the same position, they'll switch?"

_"Correct."_

"Alright, then answer me this. How did this happen in the first place? Was it just because the Robin from this dimension was shot with the Portal Gun?"

_"No. As I was saying about parallels and dimensions, this never could have happened unless the other Robin was exposed to Portal Gun chemicals, and I'd wager a bet it happened at the same exact time."_

Batman looked over to Dick and narrowed his eyes. "I'll look into it. Now tell me, how do we keep them from jumping again?"

_"Well, unless you have an agreement with one Robin that he will avoid a certain area while the other is confined to it, there is no way to be certain that they won't jump until we can figure out how to cancel out the chemicals."_

Batman's eyes widened. "Won't that be considered imprisonment?"

_"Yes, but I'm afraid that it's our only choice. Without this method, the jumps could continue erratically, building up until they become in a state of permanent flux."_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go. i'll try to get the next chap up as soon as i can and i'll try not to wait 4 months this time, but like i said earlier this story is giving me trouble so i'll do my best. please review and tell me wat you think. thanx.<strong>


	7. The Truth is Out

**Hey everyone. i finally figured out how to continue the story. i dont no if its too good, but i hope it is. im gonna try to finish this story fairly quickly and i just feel like im totally bombing this story so i appologize a head of time if you hate the ending. well i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 7 The Truth is Out<strong>

Gordon sat starring horrified at Alfred as he told the story. He just couldn't believe that Bruce would beat him and threaten to kill him. "When did this all start?"

"About a month after Master Dick arrived," Alfred said sadly.

"Almost two years?" Gordon asked even more surprised. "Why didn't you say anything before then?"

"I was hoping Master Bruce would stop it himself."

"Well, it doesn't look like that happened."

"No," Alfred said and lowered his head. "I should've called sooner, but I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Alfred just looked up at Dick, but neither one of them answered. "Alfred, what are you so afraid of?"

Dick looked at him, pleading for him to say it. "Please, Alfred." Gordon just looked back and forth between the two of them. "Maybe they can help him."

Alfred sighed then looked at Gordon. "Two years ago, before Master Bruce took Master Dick in, he was out on patrol in the city."

"Patrol? What do you mean?" Gordon asked confused.

"Master Bruce is Batman."

Gordon's eyes went wide. "What?"

"When his parents died, Master Bruce swore to avenge their deaths. He trained himself, learning every martial art there is, studying harder, and building himself up every day. One night, he was out on patrol and he came across Two Face. I don't know what happened to him or how, but after that he started to become more violent, more aggressive. When he took Master Dick in, I thought he was trying to change, but a month later, he started hitting him." Alfred closed his eyes as he remembered the first time he saw it. "It was so unexpected. I never thought he would do something like that."

"What happened?" Gordon asked trying to get the whole story. Dick also paid close attention to learn the answer as well.

"He and Master Dick were just watching a movie in the living room. Master Dick asked him a question about how he hurt his arm, and the next thing I know, Master Bruce was hitting him." Tears started welling up in his eyes. "I ran over and tried to stop him, but he just ended up hitting me then walking to his study. Master Dick had a black eye and a fat lip. We didn't see him for the rest of the night. About a week later, Master Dick found the Batcave."

"You mean it's here at the manor?" Gordon asked.

"Under it actually, but yes. Master Bruce wasn't happy that Master Dick found the cave. I searched everywhere for the young Master, but I couldn't find him anywhere. Finally I checked the cave. I wasn't expecting to find him there, but sadly I did. He was in a corner huddled up in a ball crying. Master Bruce was just sitting at the computer, not even paying him any heed. I went over to find out what was wrong, but when he looked up at me I saw that blood was running down from his nose and mouth and that he was cradling his left arm."

Gordon stood up slightly angry. "I want to see the cave."

"You can't go down there. He'll kill you," Dick said afraid for Gordon's life.

"I'm a cop son, I can handle myself."

"Even the Batman?" Alfred asked.

"I'll manage," Gordon replied.

Alfred looked at Dick then stood up. "Follow me."

"Alfred, don't," Dick pleaded. "He'll kill him!"

Alfred just ignored him and walked out of the room, Gordon following. They walked down the stairs, through the study, and up to the old grandfather clock. Gordon watched amazed when Alfred pulled one of the strings and the clock moved. He saw an elevator with a bat on it then followed Alfred in. "All these years and I've always been two feet away from it."

When the door opened, Gordon gasped. He couldn't believe how big the cave was, and all the stuff around it. "Master Bruce isn't in at the moment, but I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Gordon nodded and walked to the computer and sat down. "This where he keeps all his information?"

"Yes, Sir."

Gordon looked over it then turned to Alfred. "I am confiscating this and every piece of evidence he has in here."

Alfred looked at him sadly. "Of course."

Right then, they both heard what sounded like a car coming down a hallway. Gordon stood up and went to the ledge. The Batmobile drove in and parked on a round platform, and Batman jumped out. He walked right up to the pole, but he didn't expect to see Gordon standing there. "Jim?" He then looked at Alfred and glared at him.

"Bat… Bruce, you're under arrest," Gordon said sternly.

Bruce just pushed him out of the way and walked to the computer and sat down. "For what?"

"Abuse and interfering with police business."

Bruce stopped and turned towards him angrily. "I've helped you more times than anyone can count. You thanked me yourself and said that you couldn't handle some of those time alone, and you have the gull to come into my home and arrest me! You have no evidence that I am abusing anyone!"

"Then what about that abused and battered child upstairs?" Gordon asked sternly.

"You can't prove that I did that!"

"I have witnesses."

Batman was about to charge at the man in anger, but swayed and fell to the ground unconscious. Gordon looked shocked at Bruce's form on the ground then looked up to Alfred who was holding some kind of gun. "A tranquilizer gun. Master Bruce never knew I had one. I got it a few months ago in case his temper ever got out of hand."

"Good work," Gordon said as he walked towards Bruce's form.

He and Alfred got Bruce into the elevator and up to the living room. Gordon cuffed Bruce's hands behind his back and laid him on the couch before he called for a squad car to come and pick him up. He then went back up to Dick's room.

Dick looked up and was happy to see that Gordon was alright. "He didn't kill you?"

Gordon smiled. "No, but he tried. Alfred shot him with a tranquilizer gun before he could lay a hand on me."

Dick looked over to Alfred surprised. "You had a gun in the house?"

"Master Bruce didn't know about it," Alfred replied with a smile.

Gordon knelt down in front of Dick. "Dick, where going to take you to the hospital to check you over then we're going to find you a good home, I promise."

Dick looked at him sadly. "You're gonna make me leave Alfred?"

Alfred chuckled. "It's alright, Master Dick. You deserve to be with a family that loves you. I would love to take care of you, but I think you would do better if you had a mom and a dad."

Dick looked away sadly then back at Alfred alarmed. "How am I gonna get back?"

Gordon looked at him confused. "Back?"

"How have you done it before?" Alfred asked.

"What are you talking about?" Gordon asked again.

"I don't know. One minute I am in one dimension, the next I'm in the other."

"Dimension?" Gordon was getting really confused now. "What are you two talking about?"

Both Alfred and Dick looked at Gordon. "Master Dick has been jumping to a different dimension. This is not the Dick Grayson from our dimension."

"Wait, so he's not the one getting abused?"

"Yes, he is. While he has been in this dimension, Master Bruce has beat him. The Dick Grayson from our dimension has also been abused by our Bruce Wayne these past couple of days as well, but this one has got it the most."

"So how did this even happen in the first place?" Gordon asked trying to comprehend everything.

"I got hit by a portal gun. I don't know how he got exposed if he even was," Dick said. "But it seems that every time we switch, we're always in the same place. If you take me away now, I may never get back to my own dimension."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, did you hate it, love it, or thought it was just ok? please let me know and ill try to get the next chap up soon<strong>


	8. Going Home?

**Ok, so i felt really bad about waiting so long to post on this story that i decided to get up another chapter today... well tonite... watever. anyway so here is the next chapter. hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 8 Going Home?<strong>

Bruce carried Dick back to his room and sat him on his bed. "But I thought you wanted me to help you figure out how the Portal Gun works?" Dick said not very happy that Bruce took him away from the computer.

"I'll figure something out, but I have a feeling that this is where the Dick Grayson from my dimension is," Bruce said.

"Why?"

"Because, if the Bruce Wayne in your dimension abuses you, then this is the only place you feel safe, right?"

Dick looked away. "Yeah," he said as he crossed his arms the best he could with a broken arm.

"Ok. So, if we want you two to switch again, you…"

"I'm not going back!" Dick yelled as he tried to stand up, but only managed to fall to the ground hurting his leg.

Bruce hurried up and helped him up. "The Dick from this dimension is supposed to be getting your Alfred to help you get away from him."

"Yeah right. That old fart won't do anything to help me except be the good little butler he is and serve," Dick said angrily as Bruce helped him back on the bed.

"Dick has a way of convincing people to help him," Bruce said.

Dick looked up to him hopeful. "You really think he can convince Al to help him?"

Bruce smiled. "If I know Dick, he's already freed of him."

"Then how do I get back?"

"Well, Dr. Folder said that if you two are in the same spot at the same time, you guys should pull each other back into your own dimensions."

"Really?" Dick looked at him impressed. "I didn't know it was that simple."

"Well, he also said something about the chemicals in the gun too."

"Oh, so when I got the chemicals on my hand while I was messing with my Portal Gun…"

"Dick from this dimension got hit with the blast from the Portal Gun here."

Dick looked down in thought. "I didn't know it worked like that."

"I don't think it was supposed to."

Dick looked back up, a thought in his mind. "Wait a minute. Why can't we just use the Portal Gun from this dimension? I mean it works, right?"

Bruce smiled. "That's a good idea, but we'd have to borrow it and use it here at the house."

"Or we can use it there and just open a portal to get to that dimension. I'm sure there's a way to trace the properties of that dimension so that we can find the proper frequency."

Bruce stared at him impressed. This Dick knew a thing or two about science. "How do you know all this stuff?"

Dick smiled. "Well, when you don't have a dad that will teach you how to fight, you kinda have to find another hobby."

Bruce chuckled. "Come on, let's get down to the cave so we can get dressed and head out."

For once in his life, Dick felt happy. He was about to help the double of his worst nightmare find a way to get himself and the other Dick back to their proper dimensions.

BBBBBBBBBBB

Dick sat sadly on the hospital bed just staring at the far wall. Alfred sat in a chair next to him just watching him. "Master Dick, please don't be angry. We're only thinking of your best interest."

Dick looked over to Alfred. "My best interest? If you would've left me there, I could've gone home. How is taking me away from the one chance I had left to seeing my Bruce again?"

After they left the manor, Gordon had the place sealed off. He and a team of cops were searching the entire house and cave, for what, Dick had no clue.

"Please, I'm sure we can find a way for you to get back. What about that Dr. Folder you were telling the Commissioner about?"

"I don't know. Bruce found him and dealt with all that." He looked over to the window and a tear escaped his eye. "I'll never see him again, will I?"

Alfred placed a hand on Dick's good leg. "Don't lose hope. I'm sure if he's anything like Master Bruce was back in the day, he's stubborn enough that you can count on him coming for you."

Dick looked back at him and smile. "Thanks."

"Get some rest now. The Commissioner said he would be by in the morning to check on you."

Dick nodded then closed his eyes. He couldn't stop thinking about Bruce and how he may never see him again. _'Please, Bruce, come and find me.'_

BBBBBBBBBBBBB

The next morning, Dick woke up to the sun shining in through his window. He saw Alfred asleep in the chair next to his bed, so he decided to turn on the TV to pass the time until Gordon got there. He flipped through a few channels until he saw the symbol for Batman on one of the news channels.

_"Early this morning, Police Commissioner James Gordon called up this studio to reveal some very interesting information with us." _A picture of Bruce was on the screen. _"Billionaire Bruce Wayne has been running around in Gotham as none other than the dark knight himself." _A video played of several cops forcing Bruce into a cell while Bruce thrashed and yelled._ "This isn't just some prank that Mr. Wayne decided to pull on us. The Commissioner told us that he had evidence that he would share with us later to confirm that all of this is real, but why is Bruce being forced into a cell? Last night, Mr. Wayne's own faithful butler, Alfred Pennyworth, call the Commissioner and told him that Bruce was abusing the young Dick Grayson," _a picture of Dick popped up,_ "that he took in almost two years ago after his parents fell to their deaths. Dick is now in the Gotham General Hospital recovering from a major beating that he received days ago. We'll have more on this story later today. Stay tuned."_

The TV went black. Dick looked over and saw Alfred staring sadly at the now black screen. "I'm sorry, Alfred."

Alfred smiled at the boy. "Don't be. Things will be better now."

"But what will you do now?"

"Well, with the money he's going to receive, I wouldn't be surprised if he retires," Gordon said as he walked in.

Alfred looked at him surprised. "Me?"

"Well, you and Dick. I have a feeling Bruce won't be getting out of jail any time soon, and after the people hear he abused Dick, I'm sure no one will post bail for him. We've decided to split up Bruce's money, property, and things between the two of you, and once Dick is old enough, he'll take over Wayne Industries. Until then, Lucius will run it."

"I was always afraid it would come to this one day. Facing all those mad men and psychos night after night… I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner."

"I'm glad that my Bruce isn't like that," Dick said.

Gordon smiled. "Yeah, and I'm sure the scientist here will do everything they can to get you back where you belong. In fact…" Gordon was interrupted by a call. "Yes… What?... Are you sure?... Alright, I'll be right there." He then hung up and turned to Dick and Alfred. "I left some cops to watch the house over night, and they just said that Batman showed up looking for you." Dick smiled and hope filled his entire face. "They're holding him there until I can… What do you think you're doing?" he asked when he saw Dick pull back the covers and swing his legs over the bed.

"I'm going home."

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter down and only two more to go. hopefully the next chap will be longer and more better so bare with me guys im just getting back into this.<strong>

**did you like this chap or has this story totally sunk. id really love to know your input on this, so please review and let me no. thanks**


	9. Wasn't Fast Enough

**Hey ya'll. got another chap done. now this one can get a bit confusing so im gonna say this when both bruces are fighting, batman is the good bruce and bruce is... well the bad bruce. and ull no wen i go back to calling batman bruce again. well enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 9 Wasn't Fast Enough<strong>

Dick couldn't wait to be back home. It may have been only a few days since he'd been back in his dimension, but that was too long in his book.

"Do you think this is your Master Bruce, Master Dick?" Alfred asked.

"It has to be," Dick answered looking at him. "Bruce would cross the universe if it meant getting me back."

Alfred smiled. "Then I hope it is. You belong with him. I just with my Master Bruce was that way."

"We're going to do everything we can to get him back to normal, Alfred," Gordon said.

"Thank you," Alfred replied smiling.

They sat there for another few minutes before the car came to a dead stop causing everyone to jerk forward. Gordon, who was driving, bashed his head against the steering wheel and was now unconscious while Dick and Alfred got nothing but whiplash. "Good heavens. What was that?"

Dick looked out the front window and his eyes went wide. "Bruce," he said quietly. He then unbuckled his seatbelt, opened the door, and jumped out, which was a mistake because he landed on his bad leg and yelled out.

"Master Dick, get back in the car!" Alfred yelled as he too unbuckled his seatbelt and got out the same door Dick did, but before Alfred could help Dick, Bruce threw a bat-a-rang at Alfred and sliced the back of his head.

"Alfred!" Dick shouted in horror.

Alfred didn't move, the blood coming out of the long, deep gash and pooling underneath him. Dick knew that Alfred was either dead or wouldn't make it very much longer. He looked up at a very angry Bruce. He didn't even look like Bruce anymore. He looked like all the people that have lost their mind and are going off of animal instinct.

Dick tried his best to crawl away from the madman, but didn't get very far. Bruce grabbed Dick's bad leg and pulled him closer. Dick was screaming in pain, tears falling down his face. "You ruined my life! You're going to pay!" Bruce yelled as he pulled another bat-a-rang from his belt.

Dick was now facing Bruce. "P-please, I'm sorry," he begged unable to hide his fear.

"Too late," Bruce said then the bat-a-rang came straight down.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The police at the manor were watching Batman very carefully. They had heard what he did to Dick Grayson and they didn't want him getting away again. They felt a little more confident that they could keep him in the house until Gordon arrived since they made Batman remove his mask.

Bruce glared at the officer standing at the door. "I need to find my son."

"Sorry, Mr. Wayne, I'm not supposed to let you leave."

Bruce was just about to argue, but heard the officer's radio go off. _"Attention all… all squads… this… is Commissioner… Gordon. We've b… been attacked… by… Batman. Re… request immediate… help. South… Maple… and… Chase."_

The officer looked at Bruce. "I told you I'm not the Batman from your dimension," Bruce said as he put his mask back on and walked toward the door.

The officer just moved out of the way and just watched as Batman got in one of the cop cars and drove off. It was no Batmobile, but it would have to do.

It took Batman five minutes to get to the scene where Gordon reported. The other cops hadn't arrived yet, so he knew that Bruce was still there somewhere. He jumped out of the car and ran toward the crunched cop car.

When he got closer, he froze and went pale. He saw Bruce standing over Dick's body stabbing him repeatedly with a bat-a-rang in an angry rage. Batman narrowed his eyes and threw a bat-a-rang at Bruce and knocked the bat-a-rang out of Bruce's hand.

Bruce looked up at Batman then roared in anger and charged at him. "How dare you stop me!" he yelled.

Batman dodged the first punch Bruce threw at him and did a sweep kick to knock Bruce off his feet. Bruce immediately got back up and he and Batman fought for what seemed like hours before the police finally showed up. "Which one is he?" one of the officers asked.

All of the officers stood there pointing their guns at both Batman and Bruce not sure which one they should be firing at. "Who cares? I say let them fight it out," another officer said then turned to yet another two officers. "Jake, Paul, go check on the Commissioner."

The two officers nodded and headed to Gordon's squad car. They found him leaning against the steering wheel with his eyes closed. "Commissioner?" Jake asked.

Gordon moaned and tried to lift his head, but immediately regretted it. "Let's get him out of here," Paul said.

Batman landed right on the roof of Gordon's squad car. "Yeah, easier said than done," Jake said.

Batman stood up on the car and threw three or four bat-a-rangs at Bruce. Bruce dodged all but one of them which went right into his left leg. Bruce cried out both in pain and in anger then ran toward Batman.

Gordon was on the verge of passing out when he looked up and saw Batman and Bruce punching at each other. "Unmasked," he said.

Paul looked up at Jake then back down at Gordon. "What?"

"Enemy… Unmasked… Batman," he said then passed out.

Paul and Jake looked at each other then drug Gordon over to the other squad cars and went to talk to the officer now in charge. "The Commissioner said that the Batman without the mask is the one we need to take down," Paul said.

"Everyone aim for the unmasked Batman," the officer yelled.

Once Batman knocked Bruce away from him, all the officers opened fire on Bruce. Batman just ignored them and ran to Dick's side. "Dick?" he asked looking over the boys new injuries. "Dick, come on, wake up." He pushed the hair out of Dick's face then pulled down his mask. He had tears running down his face now. "Come on, Dick." He then noticed that Dick wasn't breathing.

He leaned down and listened to see if his heart was still beating. It wasn't. He began CPR and the tears just came down faster. "No. No. Come one, Dick, don't do this to me." He continued CPR until one of the ambulance attendants came over and took over.

Batman looked over and saw that Bruce was dead then looked back at Dick. He was about to go to Dick's side again, but a Paul and Jake came up behind him and began pulling him back toward where Gordon was laying. "Come on, the Commissioner would like a word with you," Paul said.

Bruce just watched as the ambulance attendants stuck a tube down Dick's throat, put him on a stretcher, put him in the ambulance, and then drove away. He knew that the officers here would let him follow Dick, so he just allowed Paul and Jake to take him to Gordon.

"Bruce, I'm terribly sorry about Dick. I tried to convince him to stay at the hospital, but he was determined to get to you," Gordon said as he tried to sit up.

"Commissioner, please, don't sit up," one of the ambulance attendants from a second ambulance said as he pushed Gordon back on the stretcher. "We really need to get you to the hospital so we can take care of that head of yours."

"Where are they taking him?" Bruce asked.

The ambulance attendant just looked at him. "Gotham General Hospital."

Bruce nodded then turned to Gordon. "I'll meet you there, Jim."

Gordon nodded and allowed the attendants to wheel him into the ambulance.

"I'll give you a lift to the hospital, Mr. Wayne," Jake said.

Bruce just nodded and followed Jake and Paul to the squad car.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It was two hours before he got to see Dick. Now he was sitting in a chair next to his bed. He'd just got done talking with Gordon, now all he wanted was to hear Dick saying his name. The doctors told him that Dick almost didn't make it, and that they weren't entirely sure that he'd wake up. "You're strong, Dick. Wake up, please."

"This should've been me." Bruce jumped and quickly turned around to see the Dick Grayson from this universe standing there. "I should've been the one to get stabbed to death. I should be the one that's meeting my parents."

"Don't say that," Bruce said. "He's not dead, and it wouldn't have been any better if it was you."

Dick huffed. "Yeah, except for the fact that I was in the cave when we switched and I knew I shouldn't have been in there."

"You didn't know that you two were gonna switch. There was nothing you could do about it," Bruce tried.

Dick just nodded and looked at the other Dick Grayson. "Since you don't really have money in this dimension, I'll pay for his stay and everything here."

Bruce smiled. "Thank you. As soon as he wakes up and is able to leave, we'll go back to our own dimension."

"If he wakes up." He looked over at Bruce. "I heard that he might not wake up."

Bruce looked away sadly. "He will."

"Look," Dick began, "I'll pay for however long it takes, but if he doesn't wake up in a week, the doctors said he probably won't ever wake up."

"He will," Bruce said again.

Dick sighed. "Look, Barbra's here to see her dad. I'm gonna go sit with her for a while." Bruce just nodded and looked back at his Dick Grayson. "I really hope he does wake up."

When he finally decided that he wasn't going to get anything else out of Bruce, Dick, with the help of Jake, went to Gordon's room.

* * *

><p><strong>*peeks around corner* Did you like it? im kinda scared that ull try to kill me after wat i did. comment and let me no if i should start running or what, ok?<strong>


	10. Saying Goodbye

**Well guys final chapter is finally up. i hope you all enjoyed this story and thank you for being patient with me through it all. enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 10 Saying Goodbye<strong>

Bruce had stayed in the other dimension for a whole week hoping that Dick would wake up, but he never did. Bruce was starting to lose hope. Gordon was released about three days ago and stopped by every day to see how Dick was doing along with Barbra and the Dick Grayson from this dimension. In fact, they should be arriving any time now.

The door opened and Gordon, Barbra, and Dick walked in. "Good morning, Bruce," Gordon said.

Bruce didn't even look at them as they walked over and found a few seats. "How's he doing?" Barbra asked.

"Nothing," Bruce replied. "Not one movement or any signs that he'll wake up."

They all looked sadly at Dick. "I'm sorry, Bruce," Barbra said sadly.

Gordon looked at Bruce and realized how tired he looked. "When was the last time you slept?"

"It doesn't matter," Bruce said not looking away from Dick.

"Bruce, it doesn't help him if you don't take care of yourself." Bruce just ignored him. Gordon sighed. "And I bet you haven't eaten in a while either have you?"

Bruce's silence was enough of an answer for everyone. "Bruce, you need to eat," the Dick from this dimension said. "Come on, we'll go down to the cafeteria and grab something then come back."

"After you get a few hours of sleep," Gordon added.

"No, I need to be here when he wakes up," Bruce said stubbornly.

"Have you ever thought that he might think you're the Bruce from this dimension if he wakes up and sees you standing over him?" Dick asked.

Bruce looked up at him wide eyed. "No, he'd know it was me."

"Bruce, please," Gordon pleaded placing a hand on Bruce's shoulder.

Bruce looked at his son sadly then sighed. "Fine, but just long enough to get something to eat."

"And get some sleep," Gordon said. Bruce just glared at him. "You can use the empty bed over there," he said as he pointed to the empty bed on the other side of the room.

"Fine," Bruce said reluctantly. He then stood up and placed a hand on his son's hand. "I'll be back, Dick." He then turned and all four of them went down to the cafeteria.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It had been two and a half hours since they got Bruce to eat and lay down for a while. Gordon had taken Dick and Barbra back to his house then came back to sit with Bruce. He felt horrible because he was responsible for Dick and he got hurt.

He sat watching Dick sleep. "Please, Dick, you need to wake up. Your Bruce is running himself down. He hadn't eaten or slept in probably a week, if not more. He needs you." He then sighed and looked down.

It was completely dead for the next few minutes before Gordon heard a shift on the bed, and it wasn't Bruce. He looked up at Dick hopeful. "Dick?" He stood up and got closer. "Dick, come on." Gordon saw Dick's eyes twitch. He immediately pushed the call button to get a doctor in here then went over to Bruce. "Bruce. Bruce, wake up. Dick moved," he said excitedly.

Bruce was awake in an instant and over by Dick's side. "Dick?" He grabbed Dick's hand and squeezed it gently. He smiled when he got a small squeeze back. "He's waking up," Bruce said happily as he turned to Gordon.

The door swung open and a doctor and nurse came in. "What's wrong?" the doctor asked.

"He's waking up," Bruce said.

The doctor walked over and checked Dick over. "Dick, if you can hear me, I need you to open your eyes." He then looked up to Bruce. "If he can't hear me, it's possible that it may just be a reaction."

"No, I know he's waking up," Bruce told the doctor then looked back down at Dick. "Come on, Dick, show him."

Dick moved his head a little then his eyes burst open and he took in a deep breath. The doctor turned to the nurse and then pointed to the other side of the bed telling her to take Bruce's place.

After that, the room went crazy. The doctor and nurse were checking vitals and talking to Dick, asking him questions. Dick just laid there a bit overwhelmed. "Son, do you know who you are?" Dick nodded. "What's your name?"

Dick opened his mouth to answer but ended up coughing instead. "I'll go get him a glass of water," the nurse said then left the room.

"Ok, son, I want you to just lay there until the nurse gets back. Your throat is dry from not drinking anything for the past week." Dick eyes went wide. The doctor just chuckled. "Yes, it's been a week since your accident."

The nurse came back in with the water then went over to the bed and helped Dick drink it. "Not so fast, sweetie."

"Ok, now can you tell me your name?" the doctor asked after Dick finished drinking.

"D… Dick," Dick got out weakly.

"Good, and when's your birthday?"

"March 21st."

"Good," the doctor said smiling. "And who is your guardian?"

"Bruce. Where is he?"

"I'm right here, Dick," Bruce said stepping forward smiling.

The doctor turned to Bruce. "I'd like to keep him here one more night, but if there's nothing else wrong, I think he can go home."

"Thank you, doctor," Bruce said relieved.

The doctor smiled and nodded then he and the nurse walked out. "Was I really out for a week?" Dick asked barely above a whisper.

"Your voice doesn't give you the answer?" Bruce asked jokingly.

"I guess so," Dick said with a smile.

"I'm glad you're okay, Dick, but I've got to get home. I've got two kids home alone. I just hope they haven't trashed the place," he said as he walked toward the door.

"Can we go home?" Dick asked hopefully.

Bruce sat back down in the chair next to the bed. "The doctor wants to keep you one more night, but after that, yeah, we can go home. I'm sure Alfred…" Dick eyes went wide. "What?" Bruce asked concerned.

"Alfred."

Bruce understood where he was going with this. "He's gone. The gash was too deep and it took too long for the ambulances to get there."

Dick looked down sadly. "And Bruce?"

"He's gone too. The police took care of him."

Dick sighed, leaned back on the pillow, and closed his eyes. "Good."

Bruce chuckled a bit. "Get some sleep, Dick."

"You too," Dick said back with a smile.

"I promise. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, Bruce."

"Good night, Dick."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The next morning, the doctor checked Dick's vitals once more. When he didn't find anything wrong, he gave the go ahead to leave. "Just take care of yourself, ok?"

"I will," Dick said his voice now normal.

The doctor left the room and Gordon, Barbra, and the Dick from this dimension walked in. "Heard you've been released," Gordon said.

"Yep," Dick said cheerfully.

The other Dick walked, the best he could anyway, toward the bed. "Well, take care of yourself, and don't let Bruce go mad."

Dick smiled. "I'll try my best, and you take care of yourself too." He then looked over to Gordon. "Take care of him."

"I will. He'll be staying with me and Barbra," Gordon replied.

"Good."

Bruce pulled out the Portal Gun and pointed it at the other side of the room and a portal appeared. "Ready?" Bruce said turning back to his son.

"So that's how that thing's suppose to work," Dick said smiling.

Bruce chuckled and went over and carefully picked Dick up. "Thanks, Bruce," the Dick from this dimension said. Bruce just smiled and nodded then walked through the portal. The portal then closed behind them leaving the three standing there. "Thanks for saving my life." Gordon placed a hand on Dick's shoulder. "And for giving me a new family, a real one this time."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay you got through it. do you like this ending? was it wat u were hoping for? please let me no by commenting. thanks again for sticking with me all this time. see ya in another story<strong>


End file.
